


A Rose by any other name ain't a Rose (but it still does smell just as sweet)

by Pir8_6The9_Legend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, tags are hard okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pir8_6The9_Legend/pseuds/Pir8_6The9_Legend
Summary: I realize now that Star's dialogue is very Dave Strider-esque, I guess that makes sense, since my image of her is this cool on the outside dork on the inside person which describes Dave Strider perfectly





	A Rose by any other name ain't a Rose (but it still does smell just as sweet)

She drove on her motorcycle feeling her pink hair, or at least what isn’t stopped by her helmet, catch the wind, this day had been pretty great, or well, the last two hours had been pretty great, the rest of the day had been mostly meh. 

The beginning of what made these last two hours great came when she went to Beach City, a small city that she would normally never bother going to but it did house the closest place to the rock show she was going to that housed coffee, which was a small doughnut shop called the Big Donut, when she entered she noticed three people other than the actual employees of the shop, she never made it a habit of looking at strangers for longer than necessary and this was no exception, though one of them was purple and the tall one was illegally pretty almost making her want to get out of her comfort zone and talk to her but she didn’t want to be late for the show which was already out of her comfort zone, she barely even knew the band that were playing but she promised herself to be a slight bit social. She, as soon as she entered the shop, went for the coffee but lo and behold, the cute girl did so as well, the peach haired girl, whos cheeks seemed to turn blue, fiddled with the cups before looking her way and dropping them all at once her face turning even bluer  _ Oh my lord, she’s not just pretty, she’s adorable _ her mind had screamed as it saw the girl, who seemed to be even more bad at social interaction than her, stare at the ground, she really wanted to help her and just ask her out right then and there, but no she was late for some dumb rock show and the peach haired girl would most likely say no, _ right? _ She then quietly made her way out of the shop and made her way out of Beach City on her motorcycle.

She had only just left the small beach town when a car appeared to her right  _ A Dondai Supremo? Those are pretty old. _ She looked through the drivers seat window only to see the same peach haired cutie from before, it seemed like the purple one was instructing the girl on something whilst looking  _ her _ which was weird until the girl turns her head hastily to her, that’s where she noticed the large white pearl on the girl’s forehead, she must have not noticed it due to it blending with her pale, almost white, skin, though she didn’t have time to admire pearl girl’s fashion, she really wanted to make a good impression on her even if they never meet again, so she gave the girl a small grin making her face turn blue again which couldn’t have been a blush, who would blush at her, the whole concept is just silly.

She ran past a light which must’ve turned red as soon as she got past it since the pearl girl stopped, if she was being honest, she was kinda disappointed, but there is nothing to do about that now that was until she heard loud car noises from behind her, implying that the girl decided to forego traffic laws and drive on the red light which would have been pretty cool if it weren’t for the police sirens she heard only seconds later,  _ ouch _ She couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl, hopefully she gets let off easy, as long as she pulls over she wouldn’t get in too much trouble, but it seems that’s not something she is planning on doing since only seconds after the sirens started, she saw the Dondai Supremo rush past her with a police car following  _ oh crap _ that girl is something else alright.

She spent the entire rest of the way to the rock show thinking about the girl with the pearl on her forehead and didn’t really stop when she got there. She didn’t pay that much attention to the music being played and just stood to the side looking at her phone still thinking about that girl, why didn’t she just talk to the girl when she had the chance? The worst that could happen was rejection and the best that could happen was her getting a date which was a gamble she should have taken but now it’s far too late for that. Why did she even care about this dumb show so much? She wanted to be social, right? Well she’s doing a piss poor job of it.

Before she could berate herself even more, she saw someone move up to her from the corner of her eye, that pale blue skin, that peach hair, the pearl embedded into the person's forehead, it was the girl from before, no longer wearing a leather jacket and jeans, the girl is now wearing what appears to be a light blue leotard with a light blue ribbon around her waist with a small light blue tutu under and yellow shorts under the tutu.  _ Oh my lord she’s even cuter _ . 

The girl was holding out her hand stiffly which made her even cuter, of course she took the hand putting on a grin to try and hide her affection which was very hard but she managed.

The girl promptly asked about her hair which, to be honest, was her most defining feature to most people so she gave her a short run down on how she dyed her hair although it is weird that someone who clearly dyes her own hair would ask about how someone else does it, maybe she uses an unorthodox method? So she decided to ask the pearl girl about her hair and the response she got wasn’t really what she expected.

“My appearance is just a conscious manifestation of light."

Is that some sort of metaphor for something? She wanted to impress the pearl girl so she responded with a “I know how that is” flipping her hair for some reason  _ I’m panicking OKAY! _ Which made the girl chuckle  _ I’m about to die she too cute! _

And then this cute as fuck girl added “By the way, I saved your planet, and your species, and you're welcome.”  _ okay she’s getting my number _ she doesn’t even care about what the addition even means she’s adorable and there is no way she would pass up on the opportunity to get a date with this cutie.

Now she was driving back home on her motorcycle with butterflies in her stomach, this whole ‘being social’ thing might not be such a bad idea if it means she gets to meet cuties like, like,  _ oh fuck I didn’t get her name! _ She felt like such an idiot for not even once asking for her name, it’s such an obvious thing to ask and yet her brain decided that it didn’t want to be smart. It doesn’t really matter since pearl girl will be the one contacting her but she still felt stupid.

Before she could berate her mind even more she felt a vibration in her pocket  _ is that her already!? _ She pulled over just to check her phone, hoping that it is the pearl girl.

Lil’ Sis: How was the party Star?

Oh, it was just her sister. Ok now she felt kinda bad at being disappointed, her sister was just checking on her.

Star: It was a show not a party but it was alright

Lil’ Sis: Did you meet anyone cool?

Star: I may have

Lil’ Sis: Gasp! Tell me tell me tell me!

Star: I’ll tell you when I get home

Lil’ Sis: YOU BETTER! N hurry

Lil’ Sis: the babysitter you got is boring

Star sighed with a chuckle.

Star: Yeah I will.

* * *

  
  


It had been more than a month since Star met the cute pearl girl but she hadn’t sent anything to her, it was as she feared, pearl girl didn’t like her, it was an unfortunate truth Star had to get to terms with, it was as true as that grass grows, that birds fly and that sun shines, she should just forget the cute girl that she totally hadn’t painted several times from memory, it was just not mea-

She felt a soft vibration in her pocket which made her rise from her bed she had been sitting on. It was a message from an unknown number.

Unknown Number: Hello, I hope this message finds you well. I will first apologize for the long wait, it having been more than a whole month since you gave me this number, this was due to a lot of things going on in my life that have prevented me from contacting you. At first it was my lack of a phone that caused me to be unable to contact you, then after that I was scared to contact you due to my own lack of confidence when it comes to human communication and after that there were some personal occurred some things that made me very busy. What prompted me to write to you was a little girl who came by yesterday who asked me if I was the “pearl girl” that her sister met during a rock show a little more than a month ago, her description of her sister matched you so I said yes, then she asked me very angrily why I hadn’t messaged you claiming that me not sending you anything made you very sad and if that is the case then I must apologize even more for not messaging you sooner. So I wanted to finally properly introduce myself, my friend says that humans like yourself usually go on “dates” for this sort of thing so I would like to request one of these “dates” with you.

\- Sincerely Pearl

After Star had read the whole text message she became giddy with glee but also angry because her sister tracked down this random girl she had met just to tell her that she mad Star sad and she also made her way to Beach City without her knowledge, but reprimanding Lil’ Sis could wait, she had to respond to  _ Pearl _ , such a pretty and fitting name.

Before Star could think of a response her phone vibrated again.

Pearl: Ah, my friend just informed me that these “text messages” are meant to be short, I apologize for the length of my previous message, if you’d like I could give you the “Tea el dee are” version as Amethyst puts it.

Star: Nah it’s okay

Star: The names Star by the way

Pearl: Ah, what a lovely name, now I won’t have to refer to you as “Mystery Girl” anymore.

Star: A shame really

Star: That’s a sweet title

Pearl: Then would you like me to keep calling you Mystery Girl?

Star: Nah it’s cool

Star: You’re cute enough to call me by my real name

There was a pause, she really only put that second part there as some half assed form of flirting though now she’s scared that she might have messed up, hopefully the pause is because of Pearl being flustered.

Pearl: What an honour.

Pearl: Shall I inform my friends that they may not use your real name due to their lack of cuteness?

Star: Nah you see, now that you’ve earned the right to use my real name, you also have the power to give that right to other people

Pearl: Oh my, do you really trust me with such a power? In the wrong hands this power could really do some damage.

Star: The prophecy foretold of a cute girl with a Pearl in her forehead who would unite the world with the use of this power

Star: It is your destiny

Pearl: Then I shall accept my destiny as the giver of the right to call you by your real name.

They continued texting back and forth like that for almost 2 hours before Star realized she had to make dinner for her little sister and Pearl claimed that she had to make dinner for ‘Steven’ so they said that they would talk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that Star's dialogue is very Dave Strider-esque, I guess that makes sense, since my image of her is this cool on the outside dork on the inside person which describes Dave Strider perfectly


End file.
